


Pretty Little Thing

by edj24



Series: HP Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, George is a mafia boss, Mafia AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Reader is waitress at a strip club, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edj24/pseuds/edj24
Summary: You were working a long shift at the club waitressing. When your manager asks you to waitress for a VIP Party. The party is rather tame until one of the guests takes interest in you.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Series: HP Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187111
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N! Here’s Table 4’s order!” yelled Ginny from the bar. 

“Thanks Gin!” You said coming to grab the order and take it to the appropriate table.

You’d been working at The Magic Show Strip Club for about 2 years now. You needed the money for school. You were trying to get a law degree. You didn’t mind working here. They pay was amazing even for the waitresses, plus the tips. Sure there were some gross people who came through but the club took care of the girls. They didn’t tolerate any nonconsensual touching. There were some girls who gave a little more than a dance here but it was always consensual for both parties and no one was required to do it. 

You were working the floor keeping the libations flowing so the debauchery could continue. Fleur was in the middle of her set on stage when Angelina approached you. Angelina was the manager of the club.

“Hey I need you to waitress a VIP party. I know you typically don’t do that but it’s for the owners. They want my best staff at the party. Luna and you are waitressing. Frenchie (Fleur), Cherry (Lavender), and Kitty (Hermione) are dancing. Now you know what can happen at VIP parties right?” Angelina explained.

”Yes.” You said nodding and your heart pounding.

”You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. The bosses won’t let anything happen to you that you aren’t ok with. The party won’t be crazy. You’ll be safe.” Angelina said.

”Ok boss.” You said nodding.

”Go change into the white baby doll dress. They’ll like that. You’ll get more tips.” Angelina said.

You did as she said and met Luna (Angel) in the party room getting everything ready. You helped her and Susan (Sugar) who was bartending for the party get set up. Soon men began to file in. You’d seen some of them before. Ron, Seamus, and Lee were regulars. They enjoyed the odd lap dance. They mostly came in to check on the club. There was another darker man and two men who were definitely twins with them. 

“You’ve never seen the bosses before have ya?” Sugar asked you.

”No.” you said watching the twins carefully.

The dancers arrived and Kitty started working the pole first while the other two found laps to occupy. Frenchie was writhing around Ron’s lap. Cherry had found Lee’s lap.   
  
“They’re the twins. Fred and George. They are mafia bosses. At least that’s the rumor. That other one is Dean. He doesn’t come in often. He’s a money man. What’s your name tonight?” Angel explained.

“Candy.” You said as you took the champagne bucket over to the table.   
  


You set it down and went to quickly get out of the way. When a hand reached out and grabbed your wrist. You froze for a moment. You recovered quickly and turned with a smile on your face.

”You new?” One of the twins said still holding onto you.

”Not really. I’ve been here for two years now.” You said relaxing a little.

”That’s Candy, George. She’s a great waitress. She never lets my cup empty.” Ron said giving you a wink.

”Waitress? Ah so that’s where Angelina’s been hiding you...” George said letting go of you and sitting back.

He looked you over rather indecently. You didn’t let it show that with the discomfort there was a slight arousal. He was a handsome man. He was wearing a suit and the top three buttons of his dress shirt was undone, giving you a peak of toned chest. 

“Is there anything I can get you, gentlemen?” You asked trying to keep your voice steady.

”Candy, love, could you bring me a beer?” Seamus asked smiling at you.

”Sure. Anyone else?” You asked smiling back.  
  
“No I think we’re good, love.” George said still staring at you intently.

You fetched Seamus’s beer. Angel was running around helping where she could. Each man had one of the dancers in their lap except for George, in fact he didn’t seem to be paying attention to the dancers at all. Every time you caught his eye he was looking at you. You felt a surge of heat go through each time. What was he looking at? 

“It seems the one of boss men has his eye on you.” Sugar said as she made Dean another martini. 

“Oh really? I hadn’t noticed.” You said nonchalantly. 

“You haven’t? How disappointing...” said a deep voice behind you.

You turned and your breath caught in your throat. George at some point had come across the room and was inches away from you. You looked up into his green eyes and swallowed thickly.

”I’m sorry sir. I’m just doing my job. I’m not paying anyone special attention.” You said quickly.

”I see. How would one get your ‘special’ attention, Candy?” He asked softly, leaning in so your back was pressed up against the bar.

”Uh... I-“ You stammered, heart pounding.

”Georgie, leave my best waitress alone.” Angelina’s voice rang out annoyed.

George pulled away and turned to face her. You scurried off to give Dean his drink. Angelina and George were speaking in hushed tones at that point. She was clearly annoyed with him. He was grinning at her. She waved him off and left. He smirked after her and then his attention was on you again. He didn’t however corner you again. He did ogle you the entire time. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as you’d thought it be. Maybe because you were attracted to him slightly. The night carried on and everyone, except George was throughly drunk. The dancers had left well tipped and tired. The men filed out and were taken to their Ubers. The rest of the club was also closing. You helped clean the private party room. You went to the employee locker room. You dressed into your street wear which was leggings and a tee tonight. You were counting your tips when Angelina found you. 

“Great work tonight. The boys are difficult to please. You had them throughly enjoying their night. Here’s another tip.” She said handing you a stack of hundreds.

You looked at her astonished. There was a note on top of the stack of bills. That read:

_Candy,_

_Just in case you want to give me your “special” attention_

_George_

The note contained a number. You felt yourself flush. You didn’t know what to do. You held the cash and the note. You wondered what it meant. Was he trying to buy you? That’s when your brain made the ubrupt turn to anger. You thanked Angelina and secured your tips. You walked out of the club that night angry as hell. You couldn’t believe the audacity of this man. You threw the note away when you got home. You put the money in your savings. It was enough to pay your bills for six months. Jesus. You went into work every night you needed to like normal and saw neither hide nor hair of the elusive twin bosses. You’d fallen into your routine again.

You were working one night wearing a black maxi lingerie lace dress. It had slits on each leg to your hip. You were were a silk panty and bra set. Angelina came up to you.

”I need you in a private room. Please. Wear what you are wearing.” She said and flitted away.

You sighed. You’d worked several private rooms lately. Some of them resulting in you having to leave the room because of the type of party they were having. You went to the room Angelina indicated. You took a deep breath and opened the door.

What you found inside wasn’t what you expected. There were no dancers or bartender. You didn’t think at first there was anyone in the room. That was until someone cleared their throat. You turned to find the person you’d hoped you’d never see again, George. He was raking his gaze over you. He was sitting on a couch, legs spread wide. He was wearing a dress shirt half way unbuttoned revealing most of his chest and abdomen. He had dress slacks on and his jacket was thrown to the side. You quickly regained your composure and turned to leave. 

“Stop.” He voice came out like a whip.

You froze.

”Look at me.” He commanded his voice even and low. 

You couldn’t see to not obey him. You turned to look at him. He was staring at you, his eyes hard. You swallowed thickly and fidgeted with your hands.

”Shut the door.” He said voice calm and face impassive.

You did as you were told.

”Come here.” He said as he took a drink of what could be scotch.

You again obeyed for some reason. You stood a few feet away and stopped.

”Did I tell you to stop?” He said sternly.

You continued to move forward until your legs hit his. He still didn’t say stop. He brought his legs together and pulled you down into his lap. You were straddling his lap. You yelped. He put his hands on your hips and ran them up and down your bare thighs. 

“Now tell me, Candy, why you haven’t called me?” He said gripping your thighs.

Your body and mind were at war. Your body who had been starved of this kind of attention for over a year now was rejoicing and wanting you to grind against this man’s lap. Your brain however was angry at this man for treating you like you were a pet he could order around. You looked at him defiantly.

”Because I didn’t want to.” You said snarky.

George’s face flashed several emotions rather quickly. He landed on amused. He pulled you closer so that your chests were touching and you were directing seated on his clothed and hard cock. Your body excited by the size it felt beneath it betrayed you and were now soaking wet between your legs. 

“I see. Why was that, Candy?” He asked gripping your ass.

He leaned in so that his mouth ghosted, but never quite touched your neck. Your body betrayed you again by erupting in shivers and goosebumps. Your brain fought back however.

”Because I’m not something you can buy.” You said pulling yourself off him.

He allowed you this distance as he processed what you said. He looked at you incredulous. He then seemed to realize what you were talking about. 

“So I shouldn’t have compensated you for taking care of my brothers and friends. They are a rowdy bunch and tend to get to be a little much when all together. That was a relatively tame night. That is what we payed both you and Angel that night for your trouble as well as the bartender. You didn’t get paid more than anyone else. You just got my number.” He said folding his arms.

He seemed genuinely offended by your accusation. You folded your arms as well. You gave him a dark look. 

“How was I suppose to know that? It was my first time working a private party and working with all of you.” You said equally as annoyed.

“You could have asked baby girl.” He said smirking.

He again pulled you down into his lap this time lifting the sheer lace dress off your head, leaving you in your bra and panties. His hands firmly groping your ass. 

“Baby girl, I want you. I wanted you the minute you walked into that party that night. I wanted to do this right. Take you to dinner and woo you a bit. But it would seem your a bad girl, a brat. Do you know what happens to brats?” He asked bringing a hand to hold your face in place.

Your body and mind seemed to be teaming up against you at this point. You wanted to know what happened to bad girls. You shook your head no.

”They get punished, baby girl. Now bend over in front of Daddy.” He said and his words went straight to your pussy.

You did as you were told and turned and bent in front of him using the table in front of the couch for support. He ran hand over your round ass. His hand traveled lower and skimmed your sopping panties. He chuckled.

”Wet, already baby girl?” He said amused.

Suddenly his hand came down hard on your ass. You cried out. 

“Count.” Was all he said.

”One.” You obeyed.

He did this ten times. He spanked your ass ten times. Your pussy was dripping at this point. You counted like a good girl. 

“Such a good girl. You took Daddy’s punishment so well.” He cooed softly.

He got up and walked across the room to the door. He looked down at you, and smirked at the confusion on your face.

”If you want me baby girl get dressed and meet me outside the club. I’m not fucking you here.” He said and he left.

It took you several moments to compose yourself. You slipped the lingerie dress back on and went to the employee locker room. You dressed in your soft booty shorts and tee you wore to work. You grabbed your bag and phone. You dashed out the back door. You found George leaning against a black lambo. He was staring off into the distance. You came up to him. He looked down at you and his green eyes became a deeper emerald. He scoffedz

”Baby girl... Those shorts should be illegal.” He said gripping your still sore ass and making your yelp.

He chuckled and nodded for you to get in. You did as he said. You don’t why you were doing this. This wasn’t like you. Something about George made you trust him. You knew he’d never actually hurt you. Soon you were off. You drove for several quiet minutes.

”What’s your actual name, baby girl? And don’t insult my intelligence by saying Candy.” He asked giving you a sideways glance.

”Y/N” you said softly.

”Y/N... I like that.” He said smiling to himself.

You pulled up to a luxurious looking home that looked like it was locked up as tight as Fort Knox. This guy must take his security seriously. Then you seemed to recall something Sugar said. That he was a mafia boss or something. You realized probably too late that that rumor was true. At that point however you didn’t really care. He parked the car in the garage and climbed out. He came around and opened your door. He pulled you out of the car and along with him. He led you through the nicest home you’d ever been in. He had you slammed against his bedroom door faster than you could think. His mouth smashed into yours. His hands were everywhere. He’d stripped you off your shirt and bra in seconds. His mouth moved to your breasts licking and sucking. You moaned loudly. He chuckled.

”Daddy is going to make you feel so good, baby girl.” He said his eyes flicking up to yours briefly. 

You knew then you were lost. He was going to ruin you. He would put anyone you’d ever been with to shame. 

He pulled off your shorts and panties. He kissed your thighs gently. He stood and picked you up. He threw you on his bed and began to undress. You rubbed your thighs together in anticipation. He was slow and deliberate in his movements. He finally got his shirt off. He had a lean and toned chest. You reached up and ran a hand over his chest and abdomen. He groaned at the contact and pushed you back down onto the bed. His removed his pants and underwear to reveal the biggest dick you’d ever seen. You swallowed hard. Your mouth began to salivate. George chuckled at you. He crawled over you and kissed you soundly. He flipped you so that you were on top of him. 

“You want it, baby girl? Take it.” He said smirking.

You were dripping from his words and ministrations. You lined him up and sank slowly onto his cock. The stretch burned slightly but the pleasure of being filled so completely over powered it. George let out curses and sighs as you descended. You were full seated on him. 

“Take your time. It’s ok.” George said placing a hand on your cheek.

You finally felt it was time to move so you ascended so that he was almost out of you and slammed yourself back down.

”Shit!” George cried.

You began a steady rhythm of rising and falling onto his hard cock. He was a mess beneath you. A steady stream of curses leaving his mouth. Suddenly as if he couldn’t take it anymore, he flipped you onto your back without coming out of you.

”Baby girl... You feel so good. I can’t keep going like this. Fuck your so tight...” he said as he began to thrust inside you.

His hand slipped between the two of you. He began to the play with your clit mercilessly. You felt the coil that had been tightening since your romp began start to snap.

”I’m cumming.” You cried. 

“Good girl. Cum for daddy.” He cooed as he began to piston faster. 

You fell apart instantly. You came so hard you saw stars. The pleasure completely consuming you. Suddenly he pulled out and flipped you to your stomach and raised your ass in the air. His hands gently rubbed the sore skin there. Then he was inside you. He was ruthlessly pounding into you.

”Fuck... Baby girl... you look so pretty when you cum. Fuck. I want to stay inside this pussy forever. Such a good girl... fuck...” He said losing himself to his own pleasure.

He was thrusting faster and faster. You could feel him hit your g spot every time. Another orgasm was coming.

”Fill me up Daddy.... You feel so good Daddy.” You moaned.

”Keep calling me that. Fuck!” He said as his hand found your clit again.

”Right there daddy! Please, daddy.” You cried.

Suddenly the world flashed white and there was a symphony of cries and moans. George filled you with his cum. He rode out both of your highs before pulling out and flipping you to your back. He kissed you mercilessly. He didn’t give you any time to think or breath. Finally he rested his forehead against yours.

”Y/N that was... Perfect...” He said softly. 

“You were pretty good too.” You said smirking.

He looked down at you incredulously. You giggled and he smiled. He rolled off you and stood. He came around the bed and picked you up. He carried you to the shower where he cleaned you. He said sweet things to you about how pretty you were. He gave you a tee to sleep in and pulled you into his bed with him.

”I can go home.” You said not wanting to over stay a welcome.

”If you think I’m going to ever let you leave this bed again, you are sadly mistaken baby girl. You are mine.” He said and pulled you to him holding you tightly.

There was apart of you that relished what he said. That you were his. That he wanted you so completely. There was also a tiny part of you that said that you were in way over your head. Your brain and body were far too tired to think about any of that now.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you woke in a strange place and your phone was ringing. You got up and searched for your phone finding it under a pile of clothes. Then realization hit. Fuck. You had just fucked the boss. You turned to see George passed out in the bed. You quickly gathered your things and dressed. You answered the phone.

”Where did you go last night?” Angelina’s voice said annoyed.

”I- uh... I-“ you stammered as you tried to flee the house.

”Please tell me you got sick or something. You are my best waitress. I can’t afford to lose you.” Angelina begged.

  
“Yeah I got sick and left. I forgot to tell you. I’ll be there tonight.” You said trying to calm her.

You almost to the front door when you felt an arm snake around you and spin you around. You were face to face with a tired looking George. He had you pressed against him. He looked at you with hard eyes.

”Good! I’ll see you tonight.” Angelina said.

”Yep. Bye Angelina.” You said trying to keep your voice even.

The line went dead and George let go of you. He took several steps back. He stared at you. You knew you shouldn’t move. Something inside of you told you to stay right where you were.

”Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye or leaving a number? Did it mean nothing to you?” George asked his arms crossed.

”Yes. I wouldn’t say it meant nothing. I was just going to leave. It’s not like I meant anything to you. How many girls have you taken from the club? Huh?” You said annoyed.

”None. Ask Angelina tonight if you don’t believe me.” He said his tone heated.

”I will. I don’t know you. Why would I believe you? You just showed up at my work. You gave me an absurd amount of money, spanked me and then fucked me. What else would I think?” You demanded.

”That I might actually like you! I don’t date. Ask anyone. I wanted you. Only you have filled my thoughts. Now that I have had you I can’t believe that I can do without you.” He said his voice going soft.

“Well good for you. That’s not how normal people do things. Normal people go on dates and establish a relationship before claiming people. Just because I let you fuck me doesn’t make me yours.” You said and with that you turned away. 

You walked out of the house and realized he drove you here. You took out your phone and called your friend Harry. You walked to the gate which opened. You walked to the curb and sat on it. Harry pulled up and smiled. His smile faded rather quickly.

”Hey kiddo! You ok?” He asked as you got in. 

“Fine. Just take me home.” You said softly.

”Ok...” Harry said as he drove off. 

Your phone was ringing. You didn’t recognize the number. You figured it was him. You turned off your phone. Harry didn’t try to fill the silence. He just let you sit there. He knew if you wanted to talk you would.

Harry had been your friend since grade school. Neither of you had had great families. His parents died young and he lived with his terrible aunt and uncle. You lived with your alcoholic father who beat you when he got a chance. You’d both ran when you were 16. You’d saved enough money to share an apartment. He went on to work for the police department. You worked at the club while you tried to figure out what you wanted out of life. He hated that you worked there. He’d come in and check on you. That’s how he’d met Ginny and fell madly in love. They’d been together for awhile now. He really loved her. You’d both left that tiny apartment and the broken kids who’d lived in it behind. 

Harry pulled up in front of your building and sighed. He looked at you with soft, concerned eyes. You gave him a small smile and went to get out. He grabbed your arm and pulled you to him. He hugged you tightly.

”If you need me, kiddo, I’ll be here.” He said into your hair.

”I know, bubs.” You said hugging him. 

He released you and you went into your building. You made it into your apartment before collapsing onto the floor. You felt so many emotions all at one time.

Shame filled you entirely. You couldn’t believe how stupid you’d been. You’d been shown the slightest affection since your ex left you and you’d opened your legs. Fuck. Why were you like this? 

You went to your shower and stood under the water. You let the hot water try to wash away your shame. You let your mind relax and that proved to be a mistake. The words of your father rung out in your mind.

”You are a worthless whore! You will never amount to anything! You are just a hole for some man to fuck!” His voice screaming at you as if he was really there.

You sat on the floor of the shower and sobbed. You let it all out. You hating every minute of it. You finally climbed out of the shower and dried yourself. You climbed into your bed and fell into a fitful sleep until your alarm went off.

You woke and got ready for the club. You realized your car was still at the club. You called Luna who agreed to come pick you up. She pulled up about 30 minutes later. You jumped in and thanked her.

”Oh it’s fine! Angelina told me you left because you weren’t feeling well. Is that why Mr. Weasley drove you home?” She asked.

Luna was odd but very sharp. She probably knew you were lying about everything. She would never confront you about it. She was far too nice.

”Yes.” You answered simply.

”Thats nice of him. He never really takes an interest in anyone at the club. He was with his fiancé for so long and then she just flitted off one day last year to be with another man. So sad...” She said sighing.

”Fiancé?” You asked.

”Yeah she was a real looker too. She would always come with him to the club. She would watch us. Make sure we weren’t stealing her man or whatever.” Luna said rolling her eyes.

”I see.” You said not really knowing what to do with this information.

It would explain why he was so desperate for the same kind of attention you were. That are desperate loneliness that comes from being left behind by the person you thought you loved. It still didn’t excuse his behavior. You were still a person, not a toy. 

You got to the club and you both walked inside. Angelina was running around like a chicken with her head cut off. She saw the pair of you and looked relieved.

”Hey I had a last minute private party for the bosses tonight... Will you work it please?” Angelina asked.

“I’m still not feeling good. I don’t think it’s wise.” You said immediately.

”I’ll work it and I’ll pull Lola from the floor.” Luna said smiling.

”That works. Thanks girls. Go on and get ready.” She said running off.

You dressed in a red tight latex dress and heels. You went out to the bar to find Ginny prepping. You helped her in silence. Ginny stopped to stare at you.

”I heard you weren’t feeling well. I can see that that’s kind of true. I also live with who picked you up this morning and I am also related to the person who’s house you left. So I know it’s deeper than all that. Did he hurt you?” She asked her eyes dead serious.

”No.” you said not looking at her.

”Be honest with me.” She said softly.

”No. He didn’t hurt me. I just... I- I wasn’t thinking clearly.” You said as you finished bar prep and went to set up the floor. 

You knew Ginny was watching you carefully. You also knew that at some point tonight he’d be here. The likelihood that he wouldn’t bother you was very low. The night began with the regulars and one bachelor party. The regulars were their normal respectful selves they tipped you and the girls dancing nicely. The bachelor party was rowdy and rude. One in particular was always trying to put a hand on you. You’d slip away just in time. You didn’t have a lot of nights like this. Most people are respectful of the wait staff. One of the regulars pulled you aside to ask if you were ok with that group. You reassured them and went to the bar.

”Do we need to call security?” Ginny asked as she refilled the pitcher of beer for them.

”Not yet. They are just a bunch of dude bros.” You said rolling your eyes.

”The bosses are here if you want to switch out.” Ginny said casually.

”Nope. I’m fine. By the way how are you related to them?” You asked suddenly realizing you didn’t know. 

“They are my older brothers.” She said shrugging.

”Oh...” you said blushing.

”Listen. I love my family more than anything. But if they are dicks then their dicks. I’ll kick their asses myself if they step out of line.” Ginny said handing you the pitcher.

”He didn’t.” You said taking the pitcher and going back to the table.

You set the pitcher down and began to walk away. A hand reached out and grabbed you. You were suddenly pulled into a lap. You were face to face with the douche who’d been trying to cop a feel all night. He seized this opportunity to grab your tit. You tried to escape but his grip was too strong. You began to panic slightly. You could hear the peels of laughter from his friends. 

“I bet you have a tight little pussy. You want me to beat that pussy? I’d do it so good baby girl.” He hissed in your ear.

The nickname which had brought you so much pleasure the night before now turned sour. You tried to wiggle out of his grip. 

“What the fuck do we have here, Freddie?” Came an all to familiar voice. 

“Looks like some members of D’s crew are having a night out?” Came the voice of his twin.

”I don’t think they know this place is off limits.” Ron said as he came into view. 

You begged him silently for help. He caught your eye and nodded. He seemed to indicate that they’d get you out of here. 

“Baby girl...” George said coming into your field of vision. 

He looked at you with such concern that it nearly broke your ice cold heart. You wanted him to reach out and pull you to him. 

“Yes, daddy.” You said playing along.

Immediately the douche let go. You scrambled to George, who wrapped you in his arms. He kissed your head.

“It’s all right. I’ve got you.” He whispered so only you could hear. 

“I didn’t know she was yours! We were just told by our boss to check on her. They didn’t say anything else.” The douche said panic filling his voice. 

“Checking on Candy means touching her without her consent?” Ron spat. 

“I didn’t mean nothing. It was all fun, right, baby girl?” He said looking at you.

You didn’t even have time to process that George had handed you to Fred. He had the man by the throat.

”If you ever call her that again, it will be the last words you’ll ever say.” He growled.

”It wasn’t all fun, either. He talked about how he wanted to fuck me.” You said glaring at the tiny man. 

“Oh, so you not only touched my girl but you were trying to fuck her as well. Hmmm...” George said deadly quiet.

”I didnt. She’s lying.” The man choked out.

”Are you lying baby girl?” George said looking at you.

”No.” you said firmly.

”I didn’t think so. See my girl here doesn’t bull shit anyone even me. She tells me how it is. She’s one of the few people who can. So you can go tell your boss that she is mine. No need for him to check on her.” George said shoving the man back into his friends. 

Security swiftly escorted them out. You were led to a private room where Angelina was hovering over you trying to convince to not sue or leave this job.

You weren’t really listening. You were lost in though. Who would be checking up on you? No one who’d left you life would give that much of a shit about you. 

George and his brothers entered the room. They kicked Angelina out. George sat on the table before you. You had robe and blanket wrapped around you.

”Y/N... hey look at me. Hey there she is. Tell me why those men were checking up on you?” He asked calmly.

”I honestly don’t know. I don’t know anyone who would give that much of a fuck about me to check up. My ex left a year ago not word since. I haven’t spoken to my family in years. They are dead for all I know. I don’t know, George.” You said putting your face in your hands.

”Hey... Hey now... It’s ok, Y/N... I’m here. It’s ok.” He said kneeling in front of you to hug you close. 

“We need names. So we can check this out.” Fred said interrupting the moment.

”Like who’s?” You asked leaning away from George to look at Fred. 

“Let’s start with your family.” He said taking out his phone.   
  


“Mom left when I was little. I don’t even know her name. Dad was an alcoholic and I left when I was 16, with my friend Harry. Dad’s name is Karl.” You said looking at the ground.

”Ok... The exes now.” Fred said jotting it all down.

”I mean I don’t have a list. I mean Harry was my first and he’s very much taken by your sister. It was a get this over with type of thing. Nothing serious. I have had a few one night stands. I can’t say that I recall most of them. The only really serious one that was my most recent. His name was Draco Malfoy.” You said shrugging.

George stiffened. Fred nearly dropped his phone. Ron choked on his drink.

”You mean to tell me that your ex is the Draco Malfoy. Jesus... Y/N... That’s who those men were from.” George said leaning back to look at you.

”Why? He left me because he had to marry a fancy girl.” You said confused.

”I don’t know, but he is definitely married and not to a nice lady. If she found out he was seeking you out, it’d be bad for you. It’s good that George said you were his. It proves you’ve moved on. Since he’s our rival I doubt he’ll act again.” Ron said rolling his eyes.

”Rival?” You asked.

”Baby girl... You were dating on of the biggest mafia bosses in town.” George said smirking.

”So you all are... Oh fuck me...” You say looking at the ceiling.

What the fuck had you gotten yourself into?


End file.
